


The Day I Got Lost

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Snuffles Head the day Blair Lost him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Got Lost

## The Day I Got Lost 

by Snuffles d Bear

Author's website:  <http://snufflebear.ma-at.net>

Full disclaimers at website. Petfly, etc own My Jim. Gund owns Snuffles name. My name is Snuffles. I am a Gund.   


Thanks to the Senadians and Senwit people for all your support. Especially DebraC for the idea. HUGGLES!   


See Tamy Pooh's stories for the Lost and Found saga. There be a picture of My Jim and Me-snuffles- at my website

This story is a sequel to: Jim's Lost Snuffles 

* * *

The Day I Got Lost  
by Snuffles D Bear 

* * *

DebraC Says she wants to hear my POV about the day I got lost. You can read Blair's POV on my website <http://snufflebear.ma-at.net/snuffinel/blue/>

* * *

The day started out pretty good. There was my Jim, snuggled up around his Blair, and Blair was cuddling me. I likes it when Blair cuddles me, he is furry and warm. He likes me a lots. Which is good. My Jim was so afraid Blair would not like me, or laugh at me. I don't mind when people laugh at me, they call me "piggie" sometimes. I kinda look like a pig. 

But, when Blair finally met me - My Jim hid me for a long time- Blair took me in his hands- and let me say, he has very gentle hands- and held me and then reached down and gave me the biggest nose rub and muzzle kiss! Oh, I felled in love with Blair that day. It took My Jim longer to know he was in love with Blair. That be another, long, story. 

So, My Jim felt safe leaving me out where Blair could see me. Sometimes, Blair would sneak upstairs before leaving and give me a kiss and snuggle. 

He is so sweet, that Blair. Lots of times, it was just the two of us at home alone. My Jim would have court or something, or Blair would get back from classes early. Then, Blair would put on this cool music, it bring out my "inner bear" Blair says. He'd come upstairs and get me off the bed, and take me downstairs, and we'd dance all around the loft. He be so much fun! 

Anyway, this one day, Blair was home all day. No classes, and took a "vacation day" from My Jim's work. He says "for snuffle bears, everyday is a vacation day". And laughed with me about that. He puts on the music, and my Inner Bear is coming out and dancing, but I was still upstairs! 

Then I realized I was dancing because Blair was working on cleaning up under the bed and kept hitting it with the broom. I laughed so hard at him, I tumbled over backwards and feel off the top of the bed. 

Unfortunately, My Jim has the bed so the top is right by the hanging railing thing, and I went right over to the floor below! That was kinda scarey, but exciting. 

Blair came running down the stairs to get me. I was afraid he was gonna fall. My Jim says he should slow down, and I think he's right! Blair comes skittering over, and picks me up in those sweet, snuffle sized hands of his, and he cuddles me, and croons to me, and kisses me. He was so scared! I don't think he knew snuffles bears can't be hurt- and we almost always land on our butts. 

He would not put me down after that. Which kind of worried me, because he had his hands full cleaning up and stuff. Then we went into his old cave....um... bedroom... which My Jim turned into an office for him when he decided he Loved Blair as much as I did. 

Well, Blair had to set me down then. He put me right in the middle of his old bed. It's really neat, 'cause it still smells a little like Blair, and has a really cool cover. Then Blair says to me "Phone, snuffles... be right back!" Took him a long time to come back in, I started to get a little worried. When he did come back in, he was kinda distracted- I heard him talking to that professor guy on the phone. The guy wanted Blair to teach a class tomorrow, and Blair was a little worried about not being prepared and all. So he was thinking real hard about that part- I know, because he pulled his pretty hair back in a pony tail, and was wearing his glasses. He does that when he is thinking hard. 

Blair had a bunch of laundry in his arms, and dumped the pile on the bed. Right on top of me. I didn't mind. They were warm and dry, so I just snuggled down for a nap. 

Next thing I know, I hear My Jim coming in the front door. He is screaming Blair's name real loud, but Blair was crying and stuff. I hear My Jim go to him and ask him what was wrong. Poor Blair! He thought he lost me! Says he looked all over and not find me! I be right there, on the bed. I didn't think I was lost. 

Well, after he got Blair calmer, My Jim tried to find me. He's got a muzzle that smells like NO bear's business. But he not find me. I think it was all those clean clothes and blankets on top of me. He could not smell through them. 

Well, Blair was really upset. He was so scared My Jim would be angry with him. I could have told him better, but he couldn't find me here. So, My Jim held and cuddled Blair. Blair said "no Jim. Not 'till I find snuffles," Jim say he understand. They find snuffles real soon, he promised. 

A couple days went by, and they both got busy with that "work" stuff. 

When they were home, Blair looked all over for me. He couldn't remember where he saw me last, though. I was getting kinda scared, but I figure they need clean clothes sometime. Soon, they would find me. Problem was, Blair had tossed the blanket on the bed slightly over me. So even when they started to dig through the clothes, they couldn't see me. 

It was a couple more days, and I could tell My Jim wasn't sleeping good. He was worried about me, and I tried to call to him. Blair, well, Blair would not let My Jim hug and comfort him. He was so mad at his self! 

Oh! Blair would cry all over the loft. He was so worried about me, about My Jim, and about how mad My Jim would be when he realized Blair lost me for good. That was when I got scared. He really thought he lost me, and was going to give up. He cried so hard that night, and My Jim held him, and petted him, and everything. I could hear him from downstairs. My Jim says "It's just the stress of the last 4 days, chief. Don't worry, things will look better tomorrow," and tells him shhhhhhshhh and says soft things to him. Finally Blair felled asleep. My Jim sleep after that, too. But still not good. 

I try soooooo hard that night to call to them. Let them know I be okay, and right here. I not real sure My Jim hear me. Blair whimpered my name a couple of times. Maybe he hear me. 

The next morning, Blair came down the stairs. He made the coffee, and took his shower. When he came out, he had hardly nothing on, and came in the cave. He started to go through the clothes to find something clean. I knew that would be my last chance. So when he pulled out a shirt, I shoved my stubby paws out as far as I could, and held on. I forgot to let go in time, and went flying across the room. Snuffles don't like to fly so much, though. This time, I not mind as much. Blair saw me! He picked me up, and twirled around with me, and hugged me to his furry chest, and twirled until his hair was spinning. And he was laughing, and laughing! 

Then, he holds me so tight and goes running up those stairs to their bedroom. He screams "Jim!" a couple times, then softer when he gets closer. Then, he flew onto the bed, across My Jim. 

My Jim asked him what was up, he was really tired. He was tired, because he was missing me, I know. He said so, too. Well, Blair bounced on My Jim- I like it when he bounces- and kisses him really, really hard. He pulled back, he takes his hand and pulls me up, he set me right in front of his face, on My Jim's chest. My little black eyes were looking straight into My Jim's when he opened his eyes and looked up. 

My Jim laughed and smiled so big. He brought his long arms up, and cuddled me and Blair together. He held us so tight. I not think he _ever_ let us go! I think it was a good thing they both had one of those "vacation days" again that day. 'cause I tell you! That bed sure be bouncey that day! And not 'cause anyone was cleaning. 

I know, 'cause I watched from the safety of the side table. When My Jim wasn't using me to tickle Blair! 

\-- 

well, that was my story. I hope it not be to long for you guys. It sure was an exciting few days! 

Snuffles D Bear 08-08-01  
the end 

* * *

End The Day I Got Lost by Snuffles d Bear: snufflebears@juno.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
